Rescue
by tmntleonardo19
Summary: Sequel from Haters. Leonardo is being sent to his other Master in Japan he is too loyal of the clan to disobey Master Shredder orders. So instead of escaping he goes to Kyoto Japan to begin his punishment. The guys lost their chance to get him and now he has moved on refusing to be kept in the past. Will they be able to rescue him Or will they return home empty?
1. Prologue

(Plane Departure)

Leonardo had so many emotions swirl in him like a tornado. He sat back his head phones muffled the sound around him, he ignored everyone. Eyes shut, body stiff, and the blackness around him. They didn't get him in time he was happy they didn't step into Master Shredder's trap. He would have never lived with himself if they got if Raph got caught then again he wasn't suppose to get attach to anyone either. He was a failure to the only Master that really helped him in life. Flash backs of his other Master filled his mind he didn't want to go through that again.

"We will be landing in 5 minutes."

Here was his stop sadly . A week with Master Kenta. He walked out the plan his bag in his hand it should last him a week he could make it last longer if he needed to.

"Leonardo!" He turned around and bowed deeply at his Master, He looked into his eyes even if they made him cringe in the inside. "Shall we go?" He was also glad he could speak more English.

"Hai Sensi." Leo began behind him.

* * *

(Information Letter)

Raph read it to them they knew what to do. It was all planned out nothing was going to stop them nothing. They were scheduled to leave in a few hours. He was glad Donnie knew where to go since he had no clue. Mikey had packed what they needed and of course pizza. It was different in Japan they had different rules some could get you killed. Like he said no one was going to stop them him most of all.


	2. Blind Eye

"He told me to remind you that it will be three whole weeks," Master Kenta told him walking into his home it had upgraded from his last visit.

"Hai sensi," Leonardo bowed he was really worried about the back room even if he was reassured it would not be used unless he misbehaved. The rules had yet to be said. He was being sent to an all boy school which wasn't bad on his account. It kinda suck that he was in a two lower ranks then what he really is supposed to be in. Their uniform was another thing he didn't want to think about lucky he only had to stay here f or three weeks then he could return to his Master

"Now the rules are to be followed understand. Good I do not care what you do as long as you are here no longer then midnight You to awake at 4:30 and ready to leave at 5. Listen to the higher rank even if it gets you in trouble. If you tell me it was the higher rank that got you in trouble then O will deal with it and you will not be punished." Master Kenta explained the rules to him.

"Why am I in the lower rank Master?" Leo question his Master he didn't understand it at all he shouldn't be in that rank.

"Your Master told me to put you in there for punishment he also informed me that you should enjoy your time with Kawaho Masashige and if you are well behaved he will add him along with Team A back into your squad or put you in that squad back at headquarters," Master Kenta smiled at him.

Leo felt the blush sweep in his cheeks. "Kawaho is a higher rank then me," Leo said sadly, but happy all the same his boyfriend was still here after all these years. Yeah he liked Raph and if were to chose it wasn't going to be Raph.

"He has promised to come pick you up tomorrow in the morning at 5," Master Kenta said. "I've heard where Donatello has gone to they call him a traitor. I don't trust you brother or those Hamatos," Master Kenta said his concerns.

Leo gulped he tried to cover him he truly did he need to forget Raph. Twirling his hands nervously could he try to talk in Donnie's defense without receiving punishment. "Master Kenta if I may ask why is it they call Donatello a traitor?"

His Master sipped his tea and replied, "He is not in my eyes. They truly do not know if he is. Now my boy wouldn't you agree Master Shredder has a blind eye yes."

"Why yes Mast he might have had some damage be done form the past," Leo said confused on the change of subject.

Master Kenta out right laughed at him he shook his head. "No my poor boy. I meant to say love and hate can make a man blind. Donatello found love which I am proud of him. He can not come back here through I have been order to keep him here till you return," Master Kenta said shaking his head for another reason.

"I'll tell Donnie that. Hopefully he can tell Raph that I'm betrothed," Leo smirked two birds one stone.

"Go get ready for dinner boy."

Leo smiled walking away taking out his phone.

* * *

 **(Airport)**

They bored off the plane and waited looking for a short fat man called the ancient one. Donnie lead them led the, through the crowd to meet toward where he was informed to meet the man. They were a bit early so they would have to wait a bit. He was startled by his phone it was from Leo he told them he'd be right back then ran off.

"Hello," He greeted looking around he could get in trouble for this.

"Donnie you have to return home all of you." Quick and blunt came the reply.

He gaped at the phone. "Why? We're already here though and Raph would be devastated."

"Your consider a traitor here or they think you are. They have been order to keep you here if some sees you like Master Kenta."

No no no ran through his head he couldn't go back or could he if he set it right or make it sound like this was his plan the whole time. "What about Raph he'll be crushed?"

"He'll have to get over me anyway love is blind after all. Bye"

"So is hate," Donnie answered. What was he gonna do this know?

To be Continued


	3. Together Again

"How are we going to do this again?" Mikey asked again he didn't get he plan all that much. "Isn't he here to learn his place? He won't betray them."

Raph sigh he already went over this. He says, "He is family that has to count for something doesn't it?" He really wanted to believe that anyway.

"Family doesn't mean anything really," Donnie join the conversation. Exposing himself was his total fear he didn't belong with them. Too many secrets can tear them apart. "We should return home this mission is pointless."

"No we will find him and he will return with us," Raph snarled at him.

"Love is blind Raph have you even thought about what would happen to us," Donnie replied in a clam manner.

"So you regret ever falling in love with Mikey?" Raph shouted at him. He knew everything they didn't trust Don so easily well he didn't. Master Splinter had of course warn him that it could be that they were paranoid. He didn't believe that he trusted his instincts. He'd finally have his proof.

"Of course not," Donnie said back. Mikey had actually help him more then he wanted to admit.

"I'm gonna find him with or without your help. At least I'm loyal to my clan." Raph got in Donnie's face.

"Whatever Raph do what the hell you want. I'm not gonna risk it and Mikey Leo never wanted you in the middle of this isn't your battle to begin with," Donnie sat down pissed. Raph had just called him out of being a traitor. He doesn't know it yet, but those words are gonna come back and bite him in the ass.

Mikey who sat back during the whole argument was very confused. "What is going on between you two?" He asked them, but neither would look at him. Guess it's time for him to take the role of leader this time. "Enough we'll learn all we can about his current location and try to talk him into coming if he doesn't then it's his choice," He told them.

-

Sweat dripped off of him. He was sore and tired he didn't have anymore energy to make it to school.

"Damn Leo your out of shape," kawaho laughed at his suspense. He crouched in front of him offering his hand.

"Yeah Maybe that's why Master sent me to the lower rank," Leo said accepting the help up.

"Well how about after school we train for old time sake. I'll have you home by 10," Kawaho told him. He himself was an animal changer like half their team was.

Looking at the time Leo yanked Kawaho by his arm nearly making him fall over. "Hurry were going to be late," He laughed running a head.

Kawaho shook his head. "Aye! Wait for me!" He ran after.

-

(After School)

"It's 4:38 hmm we have a couple hours on our time," Leo said lowering his arm. School wasn't as bad as he though it was going to be. Everyone was super nice to him even the higher rank. It seemed Kawaho had no problem joining Shredder. He ran his hand though his fur he liked how it felt. "what do you want to do right now?"

Kawaho hummed changing back into a human for the time being. There was plenty to do here."Want to go to the park." He looked down at Leo, "Never knew how short you really were." He smiled at the glare he got he held his hand up in surrender laughing.

"Sure and I'm not short your just older then me," He replied.

"Age has nothing to do about it," Kawaho laughed he had Leo beat. Been awhile since they last seen each other he was sent on that mission. "What was that saying about love and lust?" He asked.

"I don't remember," Leo shrug.

"What! Your Master said it this morning I remember because you blushed," He pointed out/.

"Oh give me a minute he has like a thousand sayings." What was it? "First come lust the come love? No. Umm could it be lust feel li-"

"Nope. I'm sure it wasn't try another," Kawaho cut him off.

Leo covered his mouth trying to think. "Love at first sigh-I really don't remember," Leo told his betrothed.

"Oh well. I heard Master Shredder will be coming over sometime today for a surprise visit. I wasn't suppose to tell so I'm not going to say anymore," Kawaho lead Leo to abandon playground where some other teens were. They walked up to the group and the first thing Leo recognize was that they were his team. He smiled then shouted,"Team A stands for team Ass you know!" Beside him him Kawaho laughed along with them.

"At least we don't take it up there though," Landen shouted back earning a few hit from his team. "Och it was a joke," He whined ducking away from them.

"Stupid," Some mumbled. Leo was greeted with hugs by everyone. He missed them all very much. "How you all been?" He asked them.

"Great," Mask and katy shouted beside him.

He winced at that.

"Bored," Landen whined he was the youngest.

"Okay," Lucy shrug.

"Trouble," Adam grin he got in trouble in class again for pranking the teacher.

"Of course," Kawaho rolled his eyes he took a spot beside Lucy leaning on the rail.

"How about you?" Lucy asked him.

"After a week we got worried when reports stopped coming in," Landed said concern for Leo.

Mark also voiced his concern, "We though you would leave like Don did."

Leo sigh they were so worried for him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you. Mikey introduced me to Don and I had to act shock cause he obliviously didn't tell Mikey anything. The school was so horrible I can't even explain. As I got use to the routine I met this guy his name was Raphael later I found out he and Don were Hamatos." He shifted under the staring. "Um me and Raph started to date-"

"Wait a minute date! You are betrothed to Kawaho before then though," Adam said.

"I know I didn't love him anyway," Leo rolled his eyes he knew where he stood after all. "Don is truly in love with Mikey though you have to promise me not rant him out," He point out glared at them.

"We have no reason to he helped us out of trouble with Master Shredder," Lucy said smiling.

"For real. Remember that time we messed up on that one mission with Baxter." Landen piped in.

"You mean with the school and hornets," Leo shuddered that had been terrible.

"Yeah and we thought he was going to kill us," Landen laughed a bit.

"Don explained how it wasn't our fault that happen. We were lucky he was a higher rank," Kawaho filled in next.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

 **Tbc...**


	4. Clan Plan

Leo looked around red lights were blinking everywhere. He looked at his friends confused.

"There's an intruder," Adam whispered he nodded to Lucy and she disappeared. They stood quietly listening to everything around them.  
Landen caught a strike of black in the corner of his eye he immediately went into position with his knife hidden. Mark had his two AF-1 out beside Kawaho. Leo pulled out his katanas standing behind Kawaho and beside Mark and Landen. Adam was crouched down and like Landen he had his knifes out. Kawaho stood in the middle of their circle with his NSG-85 Chinese sniper rifle with a silencer. Katy had disappeared with Lucy.

They heard some grunts around them. Lucy and Katy ran back to them they motion Kawaho take aim. Leo focused on their surroundings he notice a glint in the bushes unsure he gave Kawaho the signal to fire. The sound of a bullet hitting metal echoed around them.

"Kneel!" They did Leo was first though. He wanted to approval again. They shivered as he glared at them. "You have inspection. Perfect from and the scavengers did well. Kawaho well done your accuracy was perfect." He gave them his approval. "However Leonardo has failed his solo mission. He will not be allowed on any more till I say other wise. Rise."

*When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly

I pimp to the beat,  
Walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah  
This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,  
This is red foo with the big afro  
It's like Bruce Lee rock at the club*

Leo froze as his phone went off. Master Shredder narrowed his eyes, but he nodded to the phone. Nervously Leo looked at the caller he frown it was Don he had to have the worst timing. He lifted it to his ear:

"Hello Leonardo"

"Um how are you?"

His voice was horse something was wrong with Donnie. "What's wrong?" Leo question him.

"I'm thinking of returing to the foot."

Leo eyes widen. Donnie wanted to come back. "Why? Aren't you happy with him?" He bit his lip.

"Raph called me and told him everything. He won't even look at me anymore. Raph also told him some stuff that wasn't even true."

Leo then decided to put Don on speaker. They had a back up plan for these kind of situations. "I'll lead him where we planned to trap him. I doubt Raphael would notice if you distract him. Love is blind after all. We can use that to our advantage. I had set gases around the Hamatos home it'll knock him giving Master Shredder enough time to end him."

"How soon?" Leo asked.

"Too soon to tell I'll call tomorrow."

"Alright," Leo hung up he faced his Master. A team watched their Master waiting for the next order. Leo almost flinched as Shredder blade came at his throat.

"Don't fail me Leonardo. I will head back tonight, you are to tell me the plan after school."

Leo nodded. He only really relaxed when they left his team gave him pity looks. He pity himself too.

TBC...


	5. Raphie Gone Crazy

Everything has gone to hell since Leo left. Him, Donnie and Mikey had come to help Leo come back, but now everything was messed up. It started out with Don getting that call then acting weird then the argument. He then developed a twitch the second Mikey left. He had hit Don the shock expression gave him a sense of satisfaction. The traitor left the house quickly after that assuming to get away from him. That was yesterday, today though he was out in the city by Leo's school. How he knows? Well before everything went to hell Don had figured it out.

"Landen chill she'll be here."

"Ha ha getting annoyed Kay?"

Raph rolled his eyes.

"We still headed to Master Kenta Adam?"

"Yes, we just need to wait for Lucy. The others are already gone."

"Lucky them."

Jumping a bit Raph looked at them. Katy seemed to be a snow leopard with blue eyes, Landen a human from what he could see maybe a mixed kid, and Adam was a dark skin human with a pair of long claws. They looked dangerous just by looking at them. He watched them for over two hours then a girl came she looked to innocent to around the group he deemed dangerous. She must be Lucy She turned into a small black kitten sitting in Katy arms. He left them after that finally rounding back to his house. He however didn't see them look his way.


	6. High School Disaster

**(** _Way back)_

Alpha Team that's what Master Shredder called them. He couldn't believe that Master Shredder recruited kids, this wasn't going to end well already. Donatello sat back arms crossed he watched from behind Shredder's throne. He figured this would be funny.

"You six are going to be a team among the Foot Clan," Shredder said. They stood at attention in front of the whole Clan. Shredder motion in Baxter Stockman in. "Your first mission will be with Stockman. You will follow all his orders." He told them. "Dismissed."

They ran out.

Donatello shook his head. First mission and with Baxter this mission was sure to fail. He pushed of the wall with a sigh he slipped out the room. It might be interesting watching the new comers.

 **-**

Kevin looked at his team it had only two girls. The rest were guys that's kinda good. "So lets start with the intro's dudes and dudettes! My name Kevin Gates and I'm a knife specialist trainee," Kevin held out his fist to anybody. He watch one of he older looking kids bump his fist with a smile.

"Adam Lopez, I'm a guns and technology specialist," Adam smiled he threw his hands on him and a turtle boy beside him. Kevin could see the redness begin to take over his cheeks. Adam turned to him. "So what's your name sweet cheeks," He gave him a flirty smile. The boy ducked his head shyly.

"Leonardo di ser Piero, I'm training with the twin kantanas'," Leo whisper. He gave them a little grin maybe this wont be that bad.

Adam let go of them when he was pushed back by the one and only Kawaho his best friend. He fist bump Kevin and held his hand out to Leonardo. "I'm Kawaho Masashige, I'm a specialist with any kind of snipers," he said. Leo shook his hand giving him another shy smile.  
"Have you heard we're getting another member soon his name is Landen, but I don't his last name so where going to have to wait to meet him," Kawaho informed them. He got nodes from them all.

The girls came close to them. "I'm Lucy," A short red head girl with freckles said. "I'm Katy," A snow leopard girl a little taller then the Lucy girl. "And we are a the Akane sisters," They said together. They smiled when confusion shown on the boys faces. "We are animal changers. I just rather stay in my true form. We are trainee scavengers," Katy told them. They all said 'Oh.'

A tall dark skin man walked in. He sneered at them he had on a white lab coat on with some glasses on. He also had some sort of machinery on him. This must be the Baxter Stockman as he looked their way with a disgust. "You will listen to everything I have to say of taking it upon Shredder yourselves," Baxter told them. He mumbled under his breath about low life mutants.

Leo winced since he was the only mutant right now. He smiled at the girls who had changed into animals. The team smiled at him reassuring him he wasn't alone. "Lets go." They followed the asshole into a van. Kawaho drove while Baxter explain to them what the plan was. When he dropped them off at their spots they started to set up.

So far so good Don leaned on the building across from the high school the van stopped at. Everything looked good they need some more work, but they were okay until Baxter ran out in frantic he got in to the van and drove away. "That fucker," Don said to himself standing up.

"A team formation," Kevin ran out beside his team. Some look hesitate, but did as they were told. Don sat down their posture could use some work. Kawaho pulled out his sniper in the middle of the circle, Kevin crouched beside Lucy with his throwing knifes ready, Lucy and Katy had throwing stars and two bo's. "Leo now!"

Don now noticing Leo was trying to keep the doors closed gasped at what came out when he ran to the team. Giant wasp! Don gaped Baxter left them with those. He notice he was standing and sat down again he'll help if they need him.

 **-**

 **(** Return **)**

The A Team younger ones hid behind the two older boys who happen to be Kawaho and Adam. Shredder had been told of their failure by none other then Baxter Stockman.

"Master Shredder am I interrupting something?" Don walked in. He stood beside the scared kids and teens.

"Yes, you are Donatello," Shredder snarled.

"I have to tell you about the Teams mission in private," Don said set in stone that he was going to get his point across. Master Shredder nodded he walked a bit away from the team. They shuffled awkwardly together while Shredder and Donatello. In the end Shredder stormed out leaving a smug Donatello who walked back to them.

He stood in front of them. "I don't believe we met. I'm Donatello and I will be your mentor, trainer, and friend," Don grin at them. They smiled at him. 

**_TBC..._**


	7. Analyzing and Calculating: Part 1

**(** Way back **)**

He eyed them each individually. He took in Leonardo, who had began to go through katas again with Landen and Katy.

Leonardo Di Ser Piero  
 **Personality: Easy going, independent, patient, friendly, reliable, adaptive, cooperative, determined, disciplined, sharp, generous, resourceful, tactful, mature, loyal, and leadership ability.**  
 **Height: 5'5**  
 **Species: Human-Turtle Hybrid**  
 **Siblings: one older brother by Michelangelo**  
 **Parents: Deceased**  
 **Weapon: Twin Kantanas**  
 **Position on the Team: second in command**  
 **Weakness: Family, eventually does what someone tells them to**  
 **Strength: Analytic and Amiable**  
 **Fear: Arachnophobia (fear of spiders)**

He didn't need to worry about him going off and trying to get himself in trouble so he hoped he wouldn't. He could one day become the actual leader Kawaho is trying to train him to be one day. He had the potential to become far more then what he thought of himself sometimes.

Don looked to Landen. He didn't have the most happy ending life for someone his age though most of these kids didn't. Poor kid didn't even remember his name a few months ago.

Landen  
 **Personality: Active, alert, athletic, balanced, challenging, curious, firm, forgiving, quiet, observent, youthful, trusting, skillful, and loyal, adaptive, and witty.** **  
** **Height: 5'6** **  
** **Species: Human** **  
** **Sibling: Unknown** **  
** **Parents: Unknown** **  
** **Weapons: Nothing at the moment** **  
** **Position on the team: Scout** **  
** **Weakness: Too critical of other people work, blunt, mistrustful of newcomers...etc** **  
** **Strengths: Creativity, determination, discipline, respectful, intelligent, team player and only them does he trust.** **  
** **Fear: Claustrophobia (Fear of small spaces), Auto-phobia (fear of abandonment)**

 ****There wasn't much to do with his information. He has to help them get rid of the fears of course working under The Shredder the couldn't fear anything. He himself feared a shit load of stuff still from his past years. He had trained himself to mask that fear. The others had a more information in their folder then Leonardo and Landen.

 **TBC...**


	8. Analyzing and Calculating: Part 2

**(** Way back **)**

The two most immature teens to exist. Kevin and Adam however are also excellent role models when around the younger teammates. They are almost complete opposites of each other that some people would confused them as brothers. Although unlike the rest of their teammates they were brought in first time around as infants. Adam being the first to show on December 1, 1997 at the entrance of the building and Kevin showing up three months later on February 4, 1998.

Adam Lopes  
 **Personality:** _Optimistic, Athletic, disorganized, admirable, advantageous, compassionate, clever, restraint, trendy, independent, rebel, trouble some, and cooperative with others._  
 **Height:** _6'3_  
 **Species:** _Human_  
 **Siblings:** _None_  
 **Parents:** _A Foot clan member by the name of Emi_  
 **Weapon:** _Guns and technology_  
 **Position on the Team:** _Tech support_  
 **Weakness:** _Moody, stand offish, and cynical_  
 **Strength:** _Open, Accurate, logical, warm, and dedicated_  
 **Fear:** _Cynophobia (fear of dogs)_

He knew they had never interacted with each other until the first mission when the team was assembled on that very day.

Kevin Gates  
 **Personality:** _Pessimistic, athletic, clean freak, charming, advantageous, clever, questioning, fun loving, loyal, team player, obedient, adaptive, and independent._  
 **Height:** _6'1_  
 **Species:** _Human_  
 **Siblings:** _None_  
 **Parents:** _Basically Donatello_  
 **Weapon:** _Knives_  
 **Position on the Team:** _Tracker and scavenger_  
 **Weakness:** _Reckless, passive, rude, and chaotic_  
 **Strength:** Lively, tolerant, persuasive, and serious  
 **Fear:** _Mysophobia (fear of germs)_

After that day they had became brothers. They caused so much trouble with their on going prank war on each other he is glad they shared a room so it could stay in there most of the time.

 **TBC...**


	9. Analyzing and Calculating: Part 3

**(** Way back **)**

The Akane twins.

Who are they?

Where did they come from?

What are they?

These were the questions of the Foot Clan.

They appeared on day out of the blue.

Hands locked together they marched up to Shredders throne in confidence. They were in their early teens and showed much skill in plenty areas. The Foot clan including Shredder himself held suspicious of them being an enemy. He gave them a trail to test their loyalty to them.

When given to mission to complete they did so successfully. Upon their return of the mission Shredder had been surprised that they were willing to exterminate their entire clan.

Katy and Lucy Akane  
 _(Were exactly the same in every way at this point)  
_ **Personality:** _Venomous, cold, Brutal, Escapist, skillful, and passionate_  
 **Height:** _5'5_  
 **Species:** _Animal changers_  
 **Siblings:** _Each other  
_ **Parents:** _Deceased_  
 **Weapon:** _Anything they can get their hands on_  
 **Position on the Team:** _Scavengers_  
 **Weakness:** Each other, mistrustful,  
 **Strength:** _Adaptive, cooperative, disciplined, persuasive, and curious_  
 **Fear:** _Somniphobia (fear of sleep) and Bathophobia (fear of depths)_

Don watched them from his perched sadden by their what made them this way. He could see once they met the group that they had a chance to change and blossom into something more.

 **TBC...**


	10. Analyzing and Calculating: Part 4

The two boys were there before he even join the Foot Clan. He met them when he was a teen and had just started out there. Mark had been ten while Kawaho was five at the time. Both considered each other brothers.

Mark Travel  
 **Personality:** Conscientiousness (Thoughtful, has good impulse control, and great with details), amusing, businesslike, alert, captivating, doting of Kawaho, and cooperative.  
 **Height:** 6'7  
 **Species:** Human-ish  
 **Siblings:** Unknown  
 **Parents:** Unknown  
 **Weapons:** Neko-Te (Cat Claw) and Mestsuubishi (Literally means Crush the Eye)  
 **Position on the team:** Back up and Second in Command  
*Note: Leonardo is leader and second in command in training  
 **Weakness:** Stubborn and BOSSY  
 **Strength:** Observant, Respectful, forceful. persuasive, disciplined, flexible, tactful, intelligent, patient, humorous, and caring (Mother-hen much)  
 **Fear:** Alektorophobia (fear of chickens)

Don shook his head at the capitalized Bossy. Kawaho always thought that Mark was like that since they were young. A laugh escape his lips at the mother hen comment.

Kawaho Massahige  
 **Personality:** Almost like Mark's except more energetic, physical, intense, quirky, high-minded, and preparedness.  
 **Height:** 5'8  
 **Species:** Shifter  
*Note: This species can literally change into any type of living or non-living thing.  
*Note 2: This means gender can also be reversed.  
 **Siblings:** Travis Massahige  
*Note: Younger sibling  
 **Parents:** May and Ginger Massahige  
*Note: Both female  
 **Weapon:** Snipers  
 **Position on the team:** Leader  
 **Weakness:** Standoff-ish and wasteful of resources  
 **Strength:** Determine, orderly, tolerant, flexible, dedicated, patient, disciplined, cooperative, a flirt, and self-assured.  
 **Fear:** Globophobia (fear of Balloons)

He couldn't believe what these children were afraid of the most ridiculous things ever. Which in this case they only have each other to blame for that.

 **TBC...**


	11. Can I Help You

**(** Back to the present **)**

He didn't know where Mask had gone during the whole exchange with Shredder. Mark, however showed up in a remarkable time. Although he left pretty quickly without so much of a hug. Shredder must had sent him on another assignment.

Focusing on that right now would do him no good at this second.

He wrote down the notes on the board. It wasn't as bad as most would complain about being drop down a rank for punishment. He'd always did like going to school. The lower ranks befriend him rather quickly while the older ones (who were the same age) decided it was best to ignore him.

It is better than what the last few were where everyone ignored him and made snarky comment. It is a work in progress he'll take. As for Master Shredder he checked on him on a daily bases in the same class period. When Shredder checked on him, he literally walks in the class and take him outside to have a discussion. So when he took him out the classroom today he didn't think much of it.

He stood a foot apart in front of Shredder or Saki. He was dressed in a black formal entire, although he still every intimidating. "It's has been two weeks, Leonardo," Saki said to him.

Two weeks of what? Oh!

"Yes, sir." He gave a hesitant nod in confirmation.

"No progress has been made," Saki all but growled at him.

He shook his head, no.

Saki growl came out an actual growl that made an echo through the empty hallway. "Two more weeks or else I'll find him myself." Saki turned around walking down the hallway out the building.

'Well damnit' Leo groan. He rubbed his face in thought looking down the hallway Saki went then back to the classroom door. It's not like the teacher would notice if he left. Well he might. He look one last time down the hallway before he shrug his shoulders and ran the way Saki left. He had to find the guys.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


End file.
